Dispárame
by BloodyRose-707
Summary: No pienses más en mi, apúntame y dispara. El corazón te he roto, amor dispárame, dispara...
1. Volverte a Ver

Hola, éste es mi primer fanfic de Vampire Knight. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews

n__n

Vampire Knight es propiedad de Matsuri Hino (¡Bendita seas!)

"Volverte a ver"

El frío anochecer estaba por llegar, como siempre Zero lo esperaba pacientemente, siempre recordando los últimos momentos con ella que tuvo. Podía oírse decir una y otra vez aquellas palabras

"_Yo…te mataré"._

Le producían un nudo en el estómago cada vez que las recordaba y sin embargo, estaba casi seguro de poder cumplir con esa promesa.

Casi un año había pasado desde que ella se fue con ése bastardo de Kuran, mira que querer casarse e incluso hasta tener hijos con su hermanita era completamente ridículo y asqueroso. Al menos eso era lo que Zero pensaba

Tenía que ir aún a las clases diurnas y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Fue demasiado molesto para él tener que soportar y escuchar los murmullos de los demás estudiantes el día en que Yuki se fue de la escuela. Aunque le odiaba, aún no se había recuperado completamente de que se hubiera ido. La razón de que hubiera permanecido en ésta tonta "Academia" es porque de alguna manera le ayudaba a mantenerse bajo control para no caer en el nivel E. Ya eran mediados de diciembre y faltaban dos semanas para celebrar la Navidad, algo que quizás le parecía innecesario en su vida de vampiro. Los recuerdos de su vida con Ichiru siempre venían en ésta época del año, cuando había podido ser libre. La escuela le parecía aburrida en ese momento ya que todos los estudiantes se habían marchado a sus casas para celebrar las fiestas. Caminó hacia una habitación y se paró frente a la chimenea, lo que le recordó la primera Navidad que había pasado con Yuki:

**Flash Back**

-¡Qué frío hace! –dijo Yuki

-¡Yuki-chan, te resfriarás!- dijo Kaien en un tono histérico

-Hmp…toma-Zero le aventó su chamarra-póntela- volteó un poco sonrojado

- Pero- Yuki se ponía la chamarra- Zero se resfriará…y no quiero que le pase nada malo a Zero- dijo sonrojada

-Tonta…si estás aquí- tomó su mano- no me pasará nada malo. Ahora ven, vamos a calentarnos un poco- caminaron hacia la chimenea y se sentaron.

-Ah. Qué lindo regalo, el estar aquí con mí…familia- se recostó en el hombro de Zero

-¿Q-Qué haces Yuki?- preguntó Zero

-Oh- Yuki bostezó- Gracias por todo Zero…y feliz navidad- dijo antes de quedarse dormida-

-Yuki…- Zero pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Yuki – Feliz Navidad-

**Fin Flash Back**

Zero trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y mejor subió al techo para observar la puesta de sol, algo que venía haciendo desde que Yuki se había ido. Ya en el techo, se sentó en una orilla del edificio a ver cómo la luna le ganaba al sol la propiedad del cielo. En cierta forma, pensaba en sí mismo como el sol. El sol se fue dejándole paso a la luna que en esa noche invernal estaba llena. La luz de los faroles comenzó a brillar, aunque iluminaba algo completamente desierto. A lo lejos escuchó el ruido de que algo se abría.

"Debe ser el director" pensó

Un aroma muy familiar en el aire le hizo cambiar de parecer

"No puede ser…" se asomó para comprobar lo que su olfato le decía y la luz de la luna pareció quererlo sorprender más de lo que ya estaba iluminando su figura.

Allí abajo estaba ella, observándole con una mirada tierna al igual que siempre, parecía momentáneamente que nada había cambiado. Pero habían cambiado muchas cosas en ella, su piel estaba más pálida, su cabello estaba más largo y ahora era una vampira. Pero lo más importante para él estaba ahí, ésa sonrisa y esa mirada que siempre le hacían sentir especial. El corazón de Zero dio un latido fuerte y rápido cuando la vio ahí parada bajo la luz de la luna observándolo como si nada. La herida que aún no cicatrizaba había sido abierta por ella de nuevo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharla hablarle desde abajo

-Hola de nuevo…Zero-

-Yuki…- fue todo lo que pudo decir

Se aceptan tomatazos, buenos comentarios, de todo.

Sayonara

BloodyRose-707


	2. Perdón

Hola!

Perdón por dejarlos sin conti por tanto tiempo, tenia deberes que hacer y pues no sabía como continuar la historia, hasta que un día se me prendió el foquito.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight es de Matsuri Hino

___

Se miraron a los ojos por breves instantes hasta que Yuki desvió la mirada por unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer algo para volver a ser amiga de Zero, después de todo, ella había sido la que le había abandonado por alguien a la que después de poco tiempo, ella ya no le importaba.

-Debo irme…- fueron las palabras que murmuró ella antes de marcharse hacia la oficina del director.

Al desaparecer Yuki, Zero siguió inmóvil, no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo…

"Tiene que haber una buena razón para esto" pensó serio

Al ver que ya había anochecido se retiró a su recámara porque, después de todo, ya no había podido ver el atardecer

OOoOOoOooOoOoO

OFICINA DE KAIEN

-¡Yuuuukiii – chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! – exclamaba Kaien eufórico mientras corría a abrazarla - ¡Estás aquí! ¿Has venido a pasar Navidad con tu pobre padre?-

-Claro- contestó con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡Geniiaaaal! ¿Dónde está Kaname? – preguntó curioso

El solo recordar el rostro de aquel vampiro hizo que Yuki sintiera deseos de llorar.

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos de otra cosa? Llevamos tiempo sin vernos- mostró una sonrisa

Kaien, intuitivo, supo al instante que a Yuki le pasaba algo. Iba a preguntarle qué sucedía pero luego pensó en cómo de debía haber sentido Zero y decidió darle un pequeño empujón con Yuki.

-Por supuesto-

OOoOoOoOooOoOoo

-Kaname-sama- dijo Rima nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa Rima?- dijo un poco fastidiado Kaname

-La princesa Yuki…- murmuró

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- dijo Kaname con un poco más de atención

-Ella…ha escapado del palacio

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Ella, ha dejado esta carta para usted-

Kaname se la arrebató de las manos y comenzó a leerla:

_Kaname:_

_Ahora que reflexiono sobre mis acciones, de verdad me siento como una sucia estúpida. Las noches y días que pasé a tu lado fueron un mar de confusiones para mí. Ahora verdaderamente me da asco pensar que estuve con mi propio hermano. No voy a seguir estando bajo ese disfraz de indiferencia que muestras a todo el mundo, cuando en realidad, lo que se esconde bajo tu piel es un cadáver frío, salvaje y calculador. No seguiré soportando como me hieres con tu frialdad y tus palabras._

_Debí haber escuchado a Zero cuando pude. Al menos, sé que en su frialdad se escondía el amor que tu jamás me has mostrado .Al fin lo he comprendido todo, y pienso hacer bien las cosas esta vez_

_Maldigo el día en que te conocí y aborrezco aún más en el que me besaste para convertirme en vampiro._

_Yuki Cross_

Kaname arrugó el papel con una mirada y lo lanzó a la basura.

"_¿Te crees muy valiente no? Hmp…vamos a ver qué rápido se acaba tu paraíso."_

oOoOoOOoOooOoOo

HABITACIÓN DE ZERO

Se recostó en su cama a pensar que haría mientras ella estuviera allí, después de todo, el amor que le había tenido, no había desaparecido por completo. Pero no podía doblarse así porque ella viniera, si había soportado un año completo los murmullos de los demás, podía soportar aquello.

De repente oyó como tocaban a su puerta, pudo sentirla desde el otro lado. Era ella.

-Zero…tengo que hablar contigo-

-Lárgate- le ordenó Zero

-Por favor Zero…te…necesito- dijo con la voz quebrándose

Zero abrió la puerta por el simple hecho de oírla de esa manera. Enseguida Yuki se abrazó contra él. Zero podía sentir su camisa mojándose a causa de las lágrimas de Yuki.

-Perdón…- susurró

-¿Qué?- dijo desconcertado Zero

-Perdón…por haberte hecho sufrir de esa manera-

-Deja de decir estupideces-

-Tenías razón…Debí escucharte a ti y no a Kaname-sama-

Zero abrió los ojos." _¿Kaname-sama? ¿Desde cuándo le llama así?"_

-Entenderé…si quieres odiarme-se soltó de él-No importa, para mí siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Zero- le sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Zero estiró su mano para limpiárselas y Yuki se acurrucó en su caricia.

-Buenas noches…Zero- le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y se marchó de ahí

_


End file.
